1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to image display devices for displaying, for example, images and icons concerning various settings, etc., and, in particular, to an image display device, an image pickup apparatus, an image display control method, and a program that prevent unintended setting and unintended operation with an operation input unit such as a touch panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image pickup apparatuses of the related art, such as digital still cameras and digital video cameras, have liquid crystal panels such as liquid crystal displays. The image pickup apparatuses can also display not only picked-up images but also predetermined icons concerning various settings. In addition, nowadays, there is an image pickup apparatus including an operation input unit such as a touch panel. By tapping any position on the touch panel, a predetermined operation can be input. In this case, in the image pickup apparatus, the touch panel and a liquid crystal panel constitute a touch screen.
As described above, in the case of an apparatus that can perform various types of setting by using, for example, an operation input unit such as a touch panel, how to solve a problem of unintended operation becomes an important issue.
In view of this issue, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-039582 discloses a technology in which, when a displacement of a display panel occurs within a predetermined time for timing of operating a touch-panel operation button, such a state is determined to be unintended operation and a resultant action is negated, whereby, in a case where an operation on an operation button is unintentionally performed when performing a display-panel-angle adjusting operation, action based on the operation is negated and an image pickup apparatus is restored to a state prior to the unintended operation. According to the technology, even in the case of unintentionally operating an operation button when tilting a display panel which has operation buttons thereon and which is provided on an image pickup apparatus body so as to be tilted, a resultant malfunction can be prevented and an appropriate operating state can be ensured.